Coffee Shop Disaster
by Hiksi
Summary: After an exhausting night, all Dipper wanted was to get his usual cup of coffee that would help him get through his day. He didn't expect to meet such a weirdly attractive stranger. Bill/Dipper, Human!AU


_A/N: Obligatory coffee shop AU. This story is... I actually hate it. It doesn't really make much sense /sighs. But I wanted to upload at least both stories so my profile isn't too dead. This is kind of my first real fanfiction, so I would welcome criticism. Especially since I've probably done a poor job on the characters. Thank you!_

 _Found this prompt on tumblr:_  
 _Imagine your OTP as the ol' standby trope: strangers at a coffee shop._  
 _Person A orders a sugary, flavored drink and person B orders a black coffee. They pick up the wrong drinks and are absolutely disgusted._

 _More or less stuck to this._

Dipper Pines impatiently tapped on the counter, waiting for when he could place his order. He had had a long night and all he wanted was to get some good caffeine to get his system to work again. In order to entertain himself, he studied the strange man next to him. His appearance suggested he was someone of "higher class" – tan skin, blue eyes and blond hair altogether with too fancy and yellowy clothes. What he couldn't understand was the abundance of triangles on his clothing, whether as pins or buttons or simple designs. He was strangely handsome though. Before he could further muse on this, said man turned to him with an amused glint in his eyes as if reading his thoughts.

"Sir? Your order, please?", the waitress in front of Dipper snapped him back to reality. She looked a bit annoyed. The man next to him hid a quiet snicker. "A black coffee, please", Dipper ordered in an embarrassed voice, already handing over the needed coins. He didn't realize he had been lost in thought looking at this stranger. The waitress nodded, gave him his change and turned back to work tending to one of the other dozen people waiting in line. Dipper sighed.

"Am I that attractive?", a voice next to him startled Dipper. The yellowy triangle guy shot him an amused glance.

Dipper flushed. "N-no, I'm sorry, it's just…", he trailed off, unsure. He couldn't possibly tell him that he had stared at him because his attire was weird but still kind of attractive.

The man, however, still grinned. "Sure, kid. Name's Bill Cipher. What's yours?"

"I'm Dipper Pines", he responded, still somewhat unsure about this exchange and annoyed at the use of "kid". Thankfully he was saved from that when two cups were placed in front of them.

Hurriedly, Dipper grabbed the nearest one, nodded goodbye to Bill and rushed out of the packed coffee shop. Leaning against the nearest wall, he sighed and sipped from his coffee… only to nearly spit it out again. "Eugh!", he grimaced. That wasn't black coffee; this was some sugary shock-inducing nightmare his twin sister Mabel would have loved. Which meant that he definitely didn't. Slapping a hand to his forehead he sighed again, deeper this time. He was too tired to go back and stand in line for what was probably another ten minutes just to get another coffee. Deciding to just throw it away, he miserably began to walk towards the nearest trashcan when a hand shot forward and grabbed his arm.

"I think this coffee was yours?", Bill was back again and showed Dipper the coffee in his hand, a delighted grin on his lips.

Dipper nearly toppled backwards from surprise when the man came out of nowhere. Thankfully he managed to pull himself together. That didn't mean he wasn't kind of speechless though. "I…", he started and trailed off yet again.

Bill chuckled – his tone somewhat seeming _knowing_. "You grabbed the wrong cup. The one I ordered was supposed to be sweet, not bitter", he said, now a slightly disgusted frown framing his face before he perked up again. "Here, your coffee!", he all but shoved the cup into Dipper's free hand.

Dipper's cheeks reddened for a second time that day. "I'm sorry, thank you", he managed to answer and held the way too sugary sweet drink out to the man before him.  
"I'll be on my way then", Bill winked and shot him a last grin as he turned to walk away.

When he was finally out of sight, Dipper let out a shaky sigh. He didn't know what had happened and why he had reverted back to being some shy, hormonal teenager around a person who was remotely – or actually extremely – good-looking. He didn't even know this guy! Getting all flustered over nothing wasn't something he wanted to still do in his twenties.

With somewhat a downcast gaze he drank from his beverage, now exactly what he had ordered. When he pulled away he noticed a strange golden symbol on the side of the cup. Curiously, he looked at it closer and promptly blushed. This strange man had apparently written down his number next to a golden triangle. Dipper couldn't help but fish out his cellphone.


End file.
